


If I Could Turn Back Time

by bobasheebaby



Series: What Almost Was [23]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Liam Drabble based on Cher's If I Could Turn Back Time.





	If I Could Turn Back Time

_I didn’t me to hurt you_   
_I didn’t want to see you go_   
_I know I made you cry_

_If I could turn back time_   
_If I could find a way_   
_I’d take back those words that hurt you_   
_And you’d stay_   
_If I could reach the stars_   
_I’d give ‘em all to you_   
_Then you’d love me, love me, like used to do_

If I could turn back time…words that ran through his mind over and over ever since the night of the coronation, he wished he had the power to change things, truly change things. He knew the moment he turned his back on her and chose Madeline that he had screwed up royally. He would do anything in his power to make things right, but he knew there was a huge chance that it wouldn’t be enough.   
A Duke, another man, one he knew since he was a child, a man he genuinely liked was now moving in. He never had issues with Duke Perceval, he doesn’t know why he accused him of being a playboy, yes he does, because he’s trying anything he can to keep her. He knows that the Duke can give her everything he can’t, he’d be stupid to think there wasn’t a chance that she would choose him.   
He couldn’t blame her, not really, this was all his fault, he pushed her away. She had every right to run to the comforting arms of another man, he didn’t belong to her, nor really, not the way he wanted. It was his fault all his fault.   
He wished he had been stronger, been able to stand up and speak the truth and chosen her anyway. Oh, he’d been a coward, claiming he’d done what he’d to protect her, when in truth he was protect himself. He was nothing but a ducking coward, and all he did was make things worse.   
Some of the things he’d said were cruel, the things he’s allowed Madeline to say and do were even worse. He had been hurt and lashes out, he hasn’t meant any of If. Madeline knew where his heart lay and felt threatened, but he shouldn’t have let her behave that way, he should have shut her down sooner.

There is one more thing he can do to prove what she means to him, it’s a risk, he knows this, he could still lose. If any of this has taught him anything it would be that it’s better to risk everything to grain everything than lose everything because he did nothing. So he’d do it, he’d risk everything, he just hoped he wasn’t too late. 


End file.
